FIRST TIME
by animeang
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang menaiki motor sportnya dengan ngebut melewati sebuah genangan air didekatku. Kemudian...


FIRST TIME

Dislaimer Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Author : Ang

Genre : romance, drama, comedy, action

Main cast : naruhina

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, absurd

Hyuga Hinata itulah namaku, aku adalah murid pindahan baru kelas 11 di SMA Konoha dan ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah. Aku berharap hari ini berjalan dengan lancar sesuai dengan keinginanku.

.

"Kringgggggggg...!"

Waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba. Semua muird bergembira, tak terkecuali Aku yang juga menunggu waktu pulang sekolah. Maklum ini adalah sifat manusiawi dari seorang murid (author juga begitu ^_^).

.

Ini adalah kali pertamanya aku pulang sekolah dengan jalan kaki. Biasanya sih ditawarin bonceng sama temen, tapi itu dulu beda dengan sekarang.

.

Ditengah-tengah perjalanku pulang, terlihat kilatan cahaya muncul di langit yang disusul dengan terdengarnya suara menggelegar. Ya... tidak salah lagi, ini adalah pertanda datangnya hujan.

"Gludugggg... darrrrr...jederrrrrrr..."

Langit yang tadinya cerah kini berubah drastis menjadi gelap. Awan-awan hitam itu sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan bebannya, dan dalam waktu yang singkat hujan pun turun. Tetesan-tetesan air yang tadinya hanya sedikit, kini menjadi banyak mengeroyok dan menimpa tubuhku. Aku yang saat itu tidak membawa payung secepatnya mencari tempat berteduh terdekat.

Kini aku menggigil kedinginan karena pakaian basah yang melekat pada tubuhku. Padahal ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah, tapi belum apa-apa sudah kena sial. Kupikir hari ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Mungkin Tuhan punya rencana lain.

"Wusshhh... wuussssshh... wusssshhhhh..."

Angin bertiup sangat kencang dan itu membuatku semakin kediginan.

Waktu terus berlalu, tetapi hujan tidak kunjung reda.

"Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Pasti ayah dan ibu mencemaskanku karena aku belum pulang." Gumamku seraya meratapi nasibku.

"Tapi mereka pasti sudah tau kalau aku kehujanan, ini kan musim penghujan." Ucapku mencoba menenangkan diri.

.

Siang pun menjadi sore. Langit yang tadinya gelap kini sedikit demi sedikit menjadi terang, dengan warna jingga khas waktu sore hari. Hujan yang sedari tadi turun akhirnya reda, meskipun masih ada titik-titik air yang berjatuhan. Melihat situasi dan kondisi yang ada, aku mencoba melanjutkan perjalanan pulangku yang tadinya tertunda karena hujan.

Belum lama aku melanjutkan perjalan pulang, untuk yang kedua kalinya aku tertimpa. Kini bukan hujan lagi yang menimpaku, tetapi nasib sial yang menimpaku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Seorang pemuda yang menaiki motor sportnya dengan ngebut melewati sebuah genangan air didekatku. Kemudian...

"Byuuuuurrrrrr..."

Sontak aku pun berteriak "Kyaaa..."

Mendengar teriakanku yang cukup keras, pemuda itu berhenti dan segera menoleh.

"Uupppppssss... apa yang aku lakuakan, BAKA!" ujar pemuda itu sambil membelokkan motornya yang kemudian bergerak menuju arahku.

"Gomen...gomen..." ucap pemuda itu meminta maaf.

"Iya.. tidak apa-apa" jawabku seraya membersihkan pakaianku yang kotor.

Pemuda itupun membuka helmnya, lalu mengibas-ibaskan surai kuningnya untuk memperbaiki tatanannya. Aku yang melihatnya tertegun dan terdiam beberapa detik saat melihat betapa mempesonanya pemuda itu.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu?" Kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Aku Hyuga Hinata." Sahutku malu sambil menyambut jabatan tangan dari pemuda yang namanya Naruto itu. Hangat. Begitulah yang dirasakan tanganku yang dingin.

Untuk beberapa saat, manik biru safir pemuda itu bertemu dengan manik lavenderku. Kulihat maniknya itu memantulkan cahaya sore yang indah sehingga membuat manik itu tampak berkilauan seperti berlian. Semburat merah kini terlihat jelas di kedua pipiku. Secepat kilat aku langsung menundukkan wajahku agar tidak ketahuan. Tetapi entahlah, dia mungkin sudah sempat melihatnya.

"Ehhh.. tunggu." Naruto melepaskan jabatan tangannya lalu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ini untukmu." Tak kusangka, ia memberikan ku saputangan miliknya.

"Ehhh...uhh.. iya terimakasih." Dengan malu-malu aku menerimanya.

Lalu Naruto menarik tanganku dan mengajakku menaiki motornya.

Naruto kini mengantarkanku pulang sampai rumah, katanya ini adalah permintaan maaf dan ganti rugi untukku. Padahal aku sudah memaafkannya saat aku melihatnya mengibaskan surainya tadi. (Wkwkwkwk..)

"Daaahhh.. Naruto, hati-hati di jalan."

"Iya, dattebayo." Jawab Naruto, senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya yang tampan itu.

.

"Aku pulang, maaf aku terlambat." Seru ku. Tapi tak ada satupun orang yang menyahut perkataanku.

"Tulingg.." terdengar suara nada dering SMS dari smartphoneku. Ternyata pesan dari ayah.

 **From : ayah**

 **Hinata, Ayah pergi bersama Ibu dan Hanabi.**

 **Nanti pulangnya sekitar jam 9.00 PM.**

 **Jika kamu lapar, kamu keluar saja.**

 **Ayah sudah menyiapkan uang di kamarmu.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh.. iya, hampir saja aku lupa. Malam ini kan aku ada janji sama Sakura." Ucapku sambil menepuk jidatku yang tertutup poni.

Dengan cepat aku segera mandi lalu berpakaian yang rapi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara bel.

"Tingtong... tingtong..."

Segera aku membuka pintu.

"Ahhh.. sakura, akhirnya kamu datang juga. Aku lapar nih. Kita keluar makan aja yuk! Kebetulan di rumah lagi nggak ada orang juga nih." Ujarku merengek karena sedari tadi aku belum makan.

"Iya... nih, aku juga lapar. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangakat." jawab Sakura mengiyakan permintaanku, dan kami pun berangkat.

Selama perjalanan mencari tempat makan, aku terus saja memikirkan kejadian tadi sore sampai senyum-senyum sendiri nggak jelas. Mungkin malah kelihatan seperti orang gila kali ya.

 **Sakura POV**

Hinata itu kenapa ya, kok dari tadi senyam-senyum senyam-senyum, padahal kan nggak ada yang lucu. Kaya orang gila aja.

Eittsss... gara-gara liat Hinata yang aneh gitu jadi nggak konsen kan nyetirnya. Hampir aja nabrak trotoar. Huhh...

.

.

Yupps.. sampailah kami di tempat makan. Dari tadi ayamku berkokok terus nih, sampai Sakura dengar lagi. Malukan jadinya.

.

"Hinata mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura yang sedang memegang buku menu.

"Emmm... mana ya?" jawabku bingung sambil memutar-mutarkan jari telunjukku di atas buku menu. Haaahh... semuanya kelihatan enak nih, jadi bingung mau milih apa. Ini pasti efek dari perut yang kosong.

"Jadi mau apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah nama masakan yang tak asing lagi bagiku, yaitu ramen dengan tambahan naruto (kue ikan). Tiba-tiba saja pipiku memerah, padahal aku hanya membaca namanya saja.

Yaa.. sudah ku pastikan, aku akan makan ini.

"Sakura, aku pilih yang ini." Kataku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar makanan itu.

"Haaa? Yang bener? Katanya laper... kok cuma pesan ramen sih? Kalo nggak kenyang gimana?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi dengan nada keheranan dan mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

"Itu nanti juga udah kenyang kok. Kan ada... emm.. emm.. narutonya." Sahutku dengan muka yang mulai memerah karena menyebut nama NARUTO.

"Ya udah deh... terserah kamu aja." Sahut Sakura, lalu menyerahkan buku menu dan pesanan kepada pelayan.

.

"Oh ya Sakura... bagaimana kabarmu dengan si rambut pantat ayam?"

"Ihh... kok gitu sih... kan dia punya nama." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah agak kesal dan marah.

"Hahahaha... iya-iya... Cuma bercanda kok. Gitu aja marah. Hahahaha..." kataku sambil tertawa. Sebenarnya sih juga panik, kalau si Sakura marah beneran bisa-bisa hancur nih meja makannya. Wkwkwkwk.

"Wahahahaha... ketipu tuh... aku kan pura-pura marah aja..." balas Sakura yang sepertinya puas menipuku -_-

"Hisshhh... awas ya kamu." Sahutku seraya mengacugkan tanganku yang sudah siap untuk memukulnya.

"Ampun-ampun... nggak lagi deh. Hehe... kabarku baik kok, nggak ada masalah yang serius. Gimana denganmu? Sudah dapat pelabuhan hatimu belom?"

"Belom." Jawabku dengan muka murung.

"Oohh.. gomen.. gomen.. aku nggak bermaksud gitu kok." Kata Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya - _-

Kulihat Sakura terdiam tak berkata satu patah katapun, mungkin dia pikir kalau perkataannya tadi menyinggungku. Padahal nggak sama sekali tuh :p

Kemudian datanglah seorang _waiter_ mengantarkan makanan pesanan kami.

\- to be continued -

Hehehe.. ini fict pertama aku, jadi maap kalau ceritanya gaje+absurd. Mohon R&R nya. Arigataou sudah membaca ^_^


End file.
